


Instead of Exploring

by Katherine



Category: Dinotrux (DreamWorks TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Click-Clack," Skya says, "Are you sure you want to stay at the garage instead of coming exploring?"





	

"Click-Clack," Skya says, "Are you sure you want to stay at the garage instead of coming exploring?" As Click-Clack tries a few words fast under his breath, Skya adds, coaxingly, "If you come with us, you'll have more stories to tell the Reptools who live in the Ravine."

The idea of always going with the others when they go to scary places is scary in itself. But Click-Clack does like when he has a Reptool audience, and telling stories about where he's actually been would be easier than making them up. Or than having to say, this story is an adventure the Dinotrux had, and Revvit, and Ace, and Waldo, but not me.

Skya has told Click-Clack he can ask her for help, not only practicing breathing together but other ideas too. Usually he doesn't want to think about what he's scared of for long enough to work out what might help. But it's worth it to, sometimes.

Finally he says, "I want to go with you." He spins the bit in his forehead as he adds quickly, "But I get scared at leaving, and having to run in the sand."

Skya lowers her head right down to next to him, so he can see her nod as she considers. "You can ride on me, at least sometimes," she offers.

Click-Clack doesn't say that he is frightened of climbing up when she is already moving. She probably would understand, since she doesn't like heights, but he's already admitting enough right now. So it's a relief when Skya makes her own suggestion, saying, "I could swing you up on my tongue."

"Let's do it," Click-Clack says, imitating Ty and trying hard to sound brave. "But maybe we could practice first." He can see Skya smile as she lifts her head a little ways up and drops her hook down for him to hold on to.


End file.
